The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
There is proposed a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device that includes: a bonding step of bonding a plurality of light-emitting elements directly to a plate-shaped wavelength conversion board converting light emitted from the light-emitting elements into light having a different wavelength; an electrode forming step of forming pad electrodes by compression on the surface of each of the plurality of light-emitting elements bonded to the wavelength conversion board, opposite to the surface bonded to the wavelength conversion board; and a first separation step of cutting the wavelength conversion board into pieces each having at least one of the light-emitting elements (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-115729).
It is an object of an embodiment of the present disclosure to provide a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device with less mechanical stress on light-emitting elements at the time of mounting the light-emitting elements on or above a mounting base by flip-chip technology.